The Girl With a Sparkle in Her Eye
by MiraChuChan
Summary: Boredom at a graduation into high school becomes a blossoming love. R&R Rated T for themes and possibly language.
1. Intro

Hey, Mira-chan here! It's been a while but, I'm bringing you a new two or threeshot Rimu and I'm going to continue Midnight Rose after like, a year. XD

Rima: Mira does not own Shugo Chara

Oh and they are all in their last year of junior high BTW. :L

*Note this is just a preview/short intro thing and probably won't be counted as part of the two or three parts

* * *

Amu sighed. _Who thought of having a stupid graduation into high school party anyways?_

Nagi and Yaya had dragged her along, telling her how fun it was going to be. It wasn't.

Music? Crappy

Food? Crappy

And to top it all off Nagi and Yaya couldn't make it. Great. Just wonderful.

3 hours of complete boredom.

Amu sat on the hard gymnasium floor, sipping her punch nonchalantly and occasionally getting some chips to munch on. This cycle continued.

Until she saw the girl with a sparkle in her eye.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey, it's Mira-chan bringing you the next installment of The Girl with a Sparkle in Her Eye!

Enjoy!

* * *

Amu: Mira-chan does not own Shugo Chara in any way, shape or form.

When. When she saw her. The look on her face. Priceless. The face of ultimate happiness. As though there were sparkles in her eye.

She was doing the well known gag, Bala-Balance. But, it was so much more.

Amu felt a slight tingling sensation and was unable to take her eyes off of her.

If the girl with the flowing yellow hair even glanced in the vicinity of where Amu was, she looked away quickly. But, time passed on. The party coming to a close.

-Amu's PoV-

_What the hell is wrong with me? _

_Aren't I supposed to be in love with Tadase?_

_Why am I feeling like...this when she's just a girl I saw at a stupid school party!?_

I started to feel tears falling down my cheeks, not knowing why I had been crying. I rushed to the bathroom.

-Normal PoV-

Amu crouched in the bathroom stall feeling a sense of guilt in the pit of her stomach.

_I don't want to hurt Tadase..._

More tears came down, leaving tracks down her eyes as there were more questions in her mind.

She was so confused.

She felt.

She felt alone.

-2 weeks later-

-Amu's PoV-

I had come to terms with the fact that

I was in love with Rima Mashiro.

I heard the final bell for the day and left the room promptly.

There she was. I passed her again without any words. The tingling feeling coming back to my cheeks yet again.

I headed down to the shoe lockers, switched my shoes, and left, the feeling of regret pitted in my stomach.

-Normal PoV-

As she left the school, she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Amu!"

She looked to her right and saw the almost to familiar face of Tadase, who was as cheery as ever.

"Hey Amu, I was wonde-"  
He couldn't finish his sentence since Amu had promptly ignored him and kept walking.

-At the Hinamori residence-

Amu lugged herself up the stairs and promptly turned her laptop on, the backlight illuminating the screen slowly. When she had gotten to her desktop she double-clicked firefox and waited for it to load.

She typed in the address bar,

[Http://www.]

Amu had become quite the Facebook addict. She had friended almost everyone she knew.

Except her.

It was strange, because people who have barely ever spoken to Rima were her friends but, something kept her from just clicking one button.

Amu had noticed after she had logged in that she had a friend request.

She blinked, almost unbelievably and noticed the name.

Rima Mashiro.

She hurriedly clicked the accept button and she knew it was stupid but, she felt so happy, even if it was just a stupid friend request.

She lied down in bed, falling asleep in stupid happiness.

Me: ***Gags at ending***

Sorry about the terrible ending. I had writer's block. STUPID WRITER'S BLOCK.

Shoutout to Tofu(My friend who convinced me to put that name in my other fanfiction that I'm going to continue) for helping me through writing this. :L


	3. Chapter 2

It's MiraChuChan here again for the last chapter of A Girl with a Sparkle in her Eye. Enjoy. ^^ Oh, and instead of it being a middle school graduation, it's now on going to be a mid year party. :3 Trust me, it works with the plot.

* * *

Four months had passed since the girl had caught her eye. Every day, the pink haired girl looked at her longingly, wishing that they could at least be friends.

_Rima..._

She thought of the girl with a slight blush on her face, as she had every time she thought about the blonde.

Every day this went on, the pain in Amu's heart growing larger and larger every time she saw Rima.

-Amu's room-

-Normal PoV-

Amu was staring up at her white ceiling. She had a small wave of depression rippling inside of her.

_What can I do..._

She had all of these feelings bottled up. They had nowhere to go.

_I want to...No! I need to...tell her my feelings..._

*Next day*

The impulsive pink haired girl waited down by their shoe lockers waiting for everyone to leave. She was as eager as could be. She wanted to do this. It didn't matter if she was rejected or not. She had to. Or these feelings of pain would never stop.

The coast was clear. She scurried to Rima's shoe locker and slipped the note in. Then she ran up the stairs, hurrying to get to class.

-Rima's PoV-

_Finally made it..._

The blond's parents had been fighting the entire morning, which unfortunately made her late.

She walked towards her shoe locker. As she opened it, a small note fell onto the floor.

Please meet me behind the gym after school

Rima sighed.

_Probably another guy confessing... But, my heart throbs for Amu. _

_Well, might as well tell him I'm not interested... _

Rima slipped the note into her pocket, changed her shoes, and scurried off to class.

-After school-

"Amu chii~ Wanna go get some cake? " Yaya said casually.

"U-uh, no thanks. I'm busy", Amu said as she quickly put her things in her school bag and hurriedly left the classroom with a blush.

Yaya: -3-

Amu dashed out of the classroom and down the hall. She ran as fast as she could. She needed to know that Rima wouldn't leave before she got there.

She arrived there, panting as fast as she ever could. Her heart was thumping right out of her chest. Not only because of her sprint but, of her thoughts of what she was going to do.

Her heart suddenly dropped.

_What the hell am I doing...? Why did I do this in the first place? Why did I want to confess when I know that I'll just be rejected.?Why did I have to fall in love?_

She sat on the untrimmed grass, leaning her back against the gray concrete wall, feeling small tears leaking out of her golden eyes.

_Well, I'd better go to the gym before my parents start to get worried. _

Rima sighed as she slipped the note of paper out of her pocket to conform the location in her mind. Before she could put it in her bag, it was swiftly snatched away by her so called "friend", Saaya.

Saaya read the note and read it. Loudly.

"Meet me behind the gym~~" She announced to everyone by their shoe lockers. "Awww, Rima~ Someone likes you-"

Before she could make anymore remarks, the blond slapped her. Hard.

It was dead silent. Many people were staring blankly at the girl they thought to be the nicest they had met.

Rima grabbed the note and stormed out of the door.

Amu had been only waiting for a few minutes until...she came.

Rima had walked around the side of the gym, expecting a boy standing stiffly, silently reciting a confession that he practiced in front of a mirror for hours until he got it right.

To her surprise, she found her crush, sitting, and crying.

"A-amu?" she stuttered.

The strawberry headed girl stood up, her legs shaking a bit.

"Rima... I'm sorry if you think I'm gross or I'm a freak..." She said while sniffling,

"But, I just can't stay like this! I can't keep my feelings to myself anymore. Rima... I love you..."

"A-"

Before Rima could say a word, Saaya emerged from behind the corner of the other side of the gym.

"Ha! What a faggot. I was expecting some mild entertainment but, not a fag. Go to hell. Even if Rima is a bitch sometimes, She's too good for a disgusting girl."

Rima clenched her fists. She was about to punch Saaya so hard that a falcon punch would look wimpy in comparison.

Before she even had the chance, Amu spoke.

"...You're right. Rima is amazing. I know I don't deserve her but... I love her! I can't ignore that! You can't tell me who I can and can't love!" She screamed at the brunette.

There was a long silence.

Amu was silently crying.

Rima was as angry as hell.

Saaya had a smug look on her face.

Suddenly, Yaya, Tadase, Nade('3' He's a girl in this fanfic), and Ikuto ran around the corner.

Tadase spoke up.

"W-what the heck is going on!" he stuttered with his girlish tone.

Rima loosened up. She didn't care that Saaya was there or that Amu's friends were there. Just this once, she would be a little selfish.

She faced Amu directly and moved slowly towards her. Rima leaned forward and planted a kiss directly on the other girl's lips.

Tadase and Ikuto looked as though they were about to cry.

Nade and Yaya seemed like they were happy for their friend.

Rima slowly lifted her lips from Amu's and whispered in her ear,

_I love you too._

Then she punched Saaya in the face.


	4. Special ending

MiraChuChan again. Just typing a fun ending to The Girl with a Sparkle in her Eye. :3 Tales of Symphonia fic will probably be up tomorrow.

* * *

*After Amu and Rima kiss*(No Saaya punch. D:)

Kukai suddenly jumped off the top of the gym, landing unharmed.

"STOP, YOU HEATHENS"

*Pulls out a "God hates fags" sign and starts protesting*

"LEVITICUS 18:22!" "GO TO HELL"

Rima then kicked Kukai in the balls for being a stupid close minded christian and punched Saaya in the face. :D

The end

* * *

3 Sorry if you like Kukai and are upset for me making him into a complete moron. Also, no offence towards christians, kay? I was just representing the ridiculous ones. I have no problem with what you believe in. ^^

V


End file.
